two lonely hearts
by Calliope67
Summary: my view on what should have happened before the drop ship launch im strongly pro-bellarke. this is my first fic so please review I want to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Two lonely hearts**

 **Their fathers were best friends so they grew up together Bellamy was two years older than Clarke and treated her like a sister protecting her from the worst of the kids their age and she would bandage any cuts and injuries he would get because of it. They spent all their time together up until her parents got seats on the council and his dad died he helped his mom more and Clarke made new friends he no longer spent time with her and she started hanging out with the son of the chancellor and they became best friends his name was Wells. Bellamy worked hard to become a guard and Clarke grew up in the life of luxury that council parents afforded her but she wondered about him discreetly asking around to see how he was. Every once in a while he would run into someone they both knew and they would ask how he was and he would get angry and reply knowing that they only wanted to know that he was okay and he said in a slightly lost voice "I'm not going to tell you everything's okay. Nothings okay. It's never going to be." Then before they could reply he walked away slamming the door to his room and leaning against it sliding down to the floor and in the florescent lighting of his room his eyes teared up and he knew he loved her and had loved her as long as he knew her and without her he was lost. Clarke was just as lost she had friends and wells never let her be alone. But when her dad found out that the ark was dying and the council wasn't going to do anything about it she had to tell someone and wells was there so she told him believing that her friend would never tell his father at keep her secret but he betrayed her and told anyway causing her father to be floated and her to be arrested and stuck in isolation from everyone so she couldn't let the people know what was happening. Bellamy had heard the whispers that Clarke had been arrested and he began to worry that he would never see her again so he approached the only person that he knew would know how she was arrested councilor Kane a man that had become like a father to him after his mom died from some unknown sickness he approached Kane after a council meeting asking "what happened to Clarke, who got her arrested?" knowing that bellamy was in love with Clarke Kane was able to sneak him in to visit late at night but just the once. That night when they snuck to Clarke's cell Bellamy was extremely quiet and nervous they approached the door and Kane unlocked it and slipped inside quietly Bellamy stood outside while Kane talked to Clarke in hushed tones Bellamy heard Clarke gasp quietly and then Kane opened the door and motioned bellamy in closing the door again bellamy looked at the girl in front of him and sighed softly his fear leaving when he saw she was okay Clarke tilted her head and looked him up and down "bellamy?" she questioned still watching he looked down at the floor and she took him all in since the last time she saw him he had gotten taller and he seemed thinner and there were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping and the snarky smile she knew so well was gone from what she could tell her bellamy wasn't the one standing in front of her she looked at Kane questioningly and he just shrugged speaking in a low voice "bellamy we don't have all night ask her already." The authority in Kane's voice snapped Bellamy out of his reverie "why…. Who did this to you?" it was so quiet Clarke barely heard him but she understood she sighed not wanting him to do something stupid "bellamy please don't do anything stupid please." He looked up at her pain in his eyes and his voice rose in anger "who did this, Clarke, who?" she stepped back hitting her bed and sitting on the edge of it he kneeled down at eye level his voice softening "please princess tell me who did this to you." He grabbed her hands gently pleading "please." Tears began to fill her eyes and he reached up to wipe them away and she whispered "I thought I could trust him bell but I was wrong I shouldn't have said anything." Bellamy stood and pulled her into a hug "it's okay it's not your fault princess." She buried he face in his chest squeezing him close and muttered "it was wells he got my dad killed." In the back of his mind he had known all along his anger burned under his skin but in her arms he was able to stay calm "thank you." He whispered before he pulled away and walked out the door Clarke stared after him and over to Kane and said "please watch him, he's going to do something to wells I just know It." Kane sighed "Clarke I don't blame Bellamy if you knew what he has been going through you would understand I can't stop him if he is going to do something." She replied "could you please just try he needs someone Kane." He nodded "I will try." He walked out and locked the door Clarke sat back onto her bed biting back tears til the footsteps of the two men faded away and she cried quietly until she fell asleep the next two weeks nothing eventful happened that Clarke knew of and Kane kept his word keeping a watchful eye on Bellamy. Kane secretly met with Abby Clarke's mom to devise a plan to get Clarke and Bellamy both safely on the dropship that was taking one hundred delinquents down to earth to see if it was survivable since Clarke was already one of the hundred they focused on getting Bellamy on the ship without him hurting Wells. The day before the launch Kane went to check on bellamy and when he saw the blood on the wall of his room he knew this would work and the plan was set in motion he took bellamy to medical and Abby greeted them and treated bellamy's injuries while she worked the plan fell into place as Wells entered medical to get medicine for a cough bellamy and wells locked eyes and bellamy was standing before Kane could react and took a few steps then Kane was in front of him holding him back but he knew it was pointless bellamy pushed against Kane and screamed "get that monster away from me or I swear to god I'll kill him for what he did." Kane had guessed right all he had to do was push a bit more "bellamy he has just as much right to be here as you so stop." The anger in Bellamy's eyes flicked to confusion and back again Kane stiffened and Bellamy clenched his fists and strikes Kane across his jaw dropping him to the ground and bellamy runs out of medical Abby grabs Kane's arm and pulls him to his feet setting him on the bed were bellamy just was and grabs an ice pack placing it against his cheek "he's stronger then he looks isn't he." Kane sighs "that's for sure." wells stares in awe at what had just unfolded in front of him he approaches the bed were Kane is sitting "what is with him what did I do to him." Kane sighs holding the ice to his cheek and looks at him and says "Clarke." Wells gaps at him and realizes what is going on "he knows but how." Kane stares up at him "she told him." While they were talking Bellamy hid, the guard searched for him and he was arrested for assault on a council member and was tossed in a cell one down from Clarke. The next day the 100 would be gathered into the dropship Kane went to Bellamy's cell once he had been arrested to explain to him what was going on when Kane showed up Bellamy stared at Kane in shock "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I fucked up didn't I." Kane smiled putting a hand on his shoulder "Bellamy this was planned me and Abby set it up." Bellamy's eyes widened "what why." Kane replied "the council decided that the delinquents are going to earth all 99 of them well 100 now you and Clarke are going to the ground boy this was the only way that you could get here and keep my word to Clarke. She's gonna need you boy." Bellamy smiled and Kane finished talking "you can be with her again Bellamy keep each other alive." Bellamy hugged him "thank you Kane thank you." He let go and Kane smiled "keep her alive yeah." Bellamy smiled and nodded "I will." Kane laid a hand on his shoulder "I'll come to see you off tomorrow okay." Then he walked out and the cell was locked with Bellamy inside. The next day the prisoners where woken to the slamming of cell doors and screams in fear bellamy sat on the bed in his cell and his door opened and Kane stepped in with a metal band in his hand he looked to bellamy and asked "are you ready for this." Bellamy stood and nodded holding his arm out and Kane clicked the band on his wrist and lead him out of his cell and in the opposite direction of Clarke's cell whose door clanged open with her mother standing outside with members of the guard bellamy heard whimpers coming from behind him he turned as the whimpers got louder he heard "no, no, no it's not my time yet we get reviewed at eighteen I have another month." Kane pushes him softly in the other direction but he's frozen where he stands hearing the fear in Clarke's voice Clarke pushed through the guards and hit the rail looking around in fear she locked eyes with bellamy and he pushed against Kane who let him pass and run to Clarke who crashed into him and cried "bellamy what are you doing here what's happening." Kane pulled Bellamy off her and Abby approached behind her daughter Clarke saw the bruise on Kane's cheek and bellamy's hand when Abby went in front of her "Clarke it's okay you aren't being floated you're going to the ground sweetheart." She looked past her mom to Bellamy and Kane saw the question forming in her eyes "don't worry Clarke he didn't do anything to wells I made sure of that like I promised but you need him to lead these people so we made it work." Kane scratched his cheek and winced and she finally understood what happened**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two lonely hearts chapter 2**

 _She finally understood what happened….._

 _She scoffed hiding a laugh "oh, he's here because he hit you." Kane nodded "yeah he is but its fine we should get moving you two need to get to the ship or this won't end well for any of us." Abby put her hand out to Clarke "honey, give me your arm you have to have one of these wrist bands." Clarke held out her arm to her mom staring at Bellamy held out his hand with the wristband on it to brush a strand of hair from her face and sighed as his fingers brushed her cheek he whispered "thank god you're okay." She smiled grabbing his hand in a soft grip "I'm fine bell…" looking down at his hand running her fingers across his knuckles softly "but are you okay." He squeezed her hand and grinned in reply "I've been worse princess." Behind him Kane smiled and Abby rolled her eyes and cleared her throat "okay we need to get moving." Bellamy and Clarke looked up and walked to the dropship side by side still holding hands Abby and Kane walking along behind them smiled at each other knowingly when they got to the dropship hatch Abby and Kane hugged them both and wished them the best and bellamy stepped inside the dropship holding an arm out to Clarke to help her in. Clarke's eyes started to water as she hugged them both again and she whispered to Kane "thank you for this." He squeezed her back "he loves you kid I had no choice it was this or he would have killed chancellor jahas son and this would have all went differently." Her eyes widened and the tears tracked down her face she nodded "thank you." And turned to the hatch grabbing Bellamy's hand and stepping through, the hatch closed behind her and Bellamy pulled her into his arms "heyyy princess it's okay." He pulls back putting his hands on her cheeks wiping her tears away she reaches up placing her hands over his and looks up at him eyes full of wonder she breathes out a sigh crashing into his chest "bellamy I missed you so much." He tucked his face into her neck "I missed you too princess." She pulls back first when she feels a shift in the metal beneath their feet "bell, I think we should find our seats." They climb up the ladder next to the wall to the second level and see all the kids that were caught for various crimes and two empty chairs they sat slightly higher than the rest and Clarke sighed she looked around most of these delinquents where no more than sixteen they were the oldest out of them all well bellamy was he would turn eighteen in two days. Bellamy walked to the chairs but stops part way and turns back to Clarke and holds out his hand "hey princess come on." She grabbed his hand and they went to the chairs and strapped in she leaned against him "bell… they are only kids their so young how are we gonna lead them." He runs a hand through her hair "I don't know Clarke but we will think of something." She rests her head on his shoulder "well can we work it out later." He leans his head against hers "yeah we can." She closed her eyes listening to Bellamy's heart beat and falls asleep, sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks Bellamy sat still watching her sleep he muttered into her hair "Clarke I…im happy to be here I really missed you, more than you realize."_


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry this section took so long to get on here my classes at college are crazy its almost finals so its study study study no time for much else well may we meet again enjoy my skaikru bellarke fans!**

 _Two years later…_

 _Clarke and Bellamy are leading what is left of the 100 they still live at the dropship even though the rest of the arkers are now on the ground. The delinquents of the 100 chose to stay alone together because they had become a family and only the other delinquents understood how they felt and what they went through when they first arrived, with the grounder clans and the mountain men. They had taken care of the mountain men and negotiated peace with the grounders when the rest of the people from the ark arrived. They were considered the 13_ _th_ _clan now recognized by the grounders as skaikru. They negotiated peace talks with the grounders and the people of the ark known as arkadia. The delinquents lived happily and the more brave kids joked around calling Clarke and Bellamy mom and dad because of how they took care of the younger kids, well all of them I guess. This joke started because of how Clarke and Bellamy bickered but they never stayed angry long. The delinquents all knew that no matter what Clarke and Bellamy would move heaven and earth to keep their family safe they showed it time and time again. Bellamy single handily took on the azgeda to save Clarke and Clarke took on the commander of trikru to save Bellamy and they made and an alliance with the trishana to save their people from mount weather and the mountain men when they got their people back they trained them to survive earth. Bellamy trained the older boys to fight and use guns and hunt and Clarke trained the girls to be medics and to forage for the edible plants. With everything they went through Bellamy and Clarke grew the closets among the delinquents they weren't yet what you would call a couple at least not in the casual sense of the term. They were strong partners and whenever they needed comfort over anything they could find it in each other they shared a tent in the center of the skaikru camp and it was sort of an unspoken rule mess with Clarke and you had to deal with Bellamy and vice-versa. No one knew exactly what happened in that center tent when an issue broke out in camp but it was always solved shortly after they would go into the tent alone people had theories of what happened in there but none close to what really happened. Clarke and Bellamy's basis of leadership came from how they complemented each other's skills, the heart and the mind in harmony, when they agreed about things everyone followed them their agreement couldn't be opposed because Clarke and bellamy knew what was best and the skaikru knew it._

 _Okay so its been two days since Clarke left for arkadia and she had promised bellamy that she would be back home before he changed the guard in the morning but she wasn't it was after noon and the guard had been changed twice and bellamy was worried and everyone could see it. he blew up on a couple of boys for switching shifts without notifying him and again during training when one of them had screwed up the moves and ended up hurting himself instead. After about an hour of this bellamy stormed off and stayed in his tent whispers began floating around camp that bellamy was freaking out and Clarke was still gone these rumors made their way to the greenhouse where Monty and jasper were tending some edible plants they rushed out, being on the receiving end of one of bellamy's freak outs they knew how he could be, and glanced around looking for him they approached the training area were Lincoln was setting up for the next lesson in grounder fighting they ask him "hei where belomi gon." Lincoln pointed to the center tent and replied "ai would be careful taim ai was yu ems te very dangerous nau." they nod and head to the tent they approach loudly as to not spook him and call into the tent "bellamy." Monty called lightly he heard a soft thump from inside "hey bellamy man you okay in there." They hear repetitive thumping from inside then a pause "yeah Monty I'm fine really." Jasper spoke up "hey bellamy we know your worried about Clarke we are too please come outside you need to talk to someone." The thumping started again and Bellamy spoke though grunts "im. No. good. To. Anyone. Like. This." Monty sighed "come on bellamy." The thumping continued and then stopped again "I don't want the camp to see me like this you two come in." the thumping resumed and grunts followed Monty and jasper looked at each other and shrugged nobody had ever been allowed inside the center tent except Clarke and bellamy and little charlotte on occasion they opened the door and stepped in bellamy was standing in front of a punching bag and the thumps softened and he grabbed the punching bag to stop it and then he leaned his forehead against it they stand by the door and bellamy breathes out a sigh that catches softly in his throat Monty stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder "hey bellamy im sure Clarke's just running late it'll be okay." Jasper stayed by the door but he agreed "yeah Bellamy I mean Clarke's tough she saved you from the trikru commander didn't she so she'll be fine." Shouts came from outside and then came the squeals of delight from a little girl that became very close to Clarke and bellamy both her name was charlotte she squeaked "Clarkey I missed you so much." Bellamy burst out of the tent with Monty and jasper on his heels he smiled when he saw Clarke pick up the little girl who hugged her around the neck Clarke smiled "hey little bug how are you doing what's going on here." Charlotte buried her face in Clarke's neck "bell-bell was worried about you Clarkey he didn't sleep much." She squeezed her and set her on the ground and grabbed her hand looking around and her eyes locked on the tent in the center of camp Clarke smiled and walked with charlotte over to Bellamy. Charlotte let go of Clarke and ran into Bellamy's arms he chuckled "heyyy, there little princess." Clarke giggled "you're getting good with her bell." He smiled "hi Clarke what took so long." She pulled him into her and Charlotte giggled between them Bellamy sniffled into Clarke's shoulder the tears that he suppressed earlier bursting to the surface soaking Clarke's shirt sleeve Clarke slipped her hands in his hair and charlotte jumped from his arms and wrapped her little arms around both their legs Clarke slid her hands to his cheeks wiping the tears off so the rest of camp didn't see their leader cry "hey bell im so sorry I was late the peace talks got out of hand." He sighed holding his head up strong like the leader he had to be "I understand it's just I was worried I didn't know if you were hurt or something and I was stuck here." She teared up slightly "awe bell." She pulled back and crouched down to charlotte "hey bug would you go with Monty and jasper I need to talk to bell-bell for a minute but when im done ill come find you okay." charlotte smiled "yeah okay." She turned and Monty held out his hand "come on little one." Monty, jasper and charlotte headed to the fire pit where miller was waiting and Clarke turned back to bellamy she grabbed his hand pulling him into the tent and back into her hug and buried her face in his chest and mumbled into him "bell I couldn't sleep without you I don't want to go without you again." Bellamy squeezed back "Clarke I don't want to spend another day alone not knowing where you are or if you're hurt or not it's killing me." Clarke looked up at him and he was staring at her shocked like he didn't realize what he just said she smiled "bell are you saying what I think you are." he looked at her a smile spreading slowly crossed his face "I love you Clarke kom skaikru I don't ever want to lose you." He placed his hands on her cheeks and bent down to kiss her "I have always loved you Clarke." Clarke smiled up at him "bell I have been waiting to hear you say that for so long." He tilted his head "how long did you know?" she intertwined her fingers in his hair stepping closer to him "since we came down on the dropship two years ago." he frowned "Kane told you but then why didn't you say anything." She smiled "bell I wanted to give you a chance to say something first I just didn't think it would take this long." He smiled "we got some time to make up for then, don't we." "Yeah we do bell." He stepped back pulling her with him to the bed they shared whenever one of them couldn't sleep and he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Clarke to him and he grabbed her waist "so princess how was everything over at arkadia." She climbed onto his lap "well they finally got the wall built and my mom and Kane have everything under control my mom still doesn't get why we are staying here and not with them she doesn't understand." He kissed her neck "your mom will never get it they sent us to die to them we were expendable but we survived and are still surviving better than them and it bugs them, all of them because they thought we were weak because they taught us differently but we built our own life and they are the ones that cant hack it here without us." She nodded "bell your right without us they would be dead either from lack of oxygen on the ark or from the grounders here we are the reason their alive and they don't see it that way they see us as a bunch of kids." He muttered agreement into her neck and she sighed relaxing into his touch. His hands moved up her sides and his lips traveled up her neck she groaned softly as she moved her hands to grasp his hair guiding his lips to hers and she shifted wrapping her legs around his waist and he let out a moan that sounded more like a growl and gripping her tightly against him he stood and turned around laying her on their bed he pulled back to pull off his shirt then he brought his lips back down to Clarkes she raked her fingers through his hair as his hands found their way under her shirt his lips trailed from her lips to her collar bone and further down their bodies intertwined together as they continued to kiss they relaxed into each other's arms and they soaked up the silence and security of each other than bellamy ran his fingers across her back and smiled "hey princess are you hungry." She kisses his chest right above his heart and smiles "yeah I guess I could eat." Bellamy sat up and was about to grab his shirt and she stopped him "you don't need that we're just going to the dropship its not that far." He stands up and reaches a hand out to her an action that he always did even before they were sent to earth she accepts and slips off the bed and he pulls her into his side "okay let's go." They split apart and Bellamy lays a hand on Clarke's back pushing her forward out of the tent and then walks out a few seconds later everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at them Clarke walks straight to the dropship and bellamy looked around at everyone they all looked away when bellamy looked their way he stepped closer to Clarke walking closer than before they went into the dropship and Clarke said hi to raven and Finn and a few of the other kids that were getting food they moved when they saw Clarke and bellamy allowing their leaders to get their food first bellamy nodded to Finn and grabbed another plate for charlotte and they walked back out to the fire pit and find Monty, jasper, miller and charlotte, bellamy nodded to the boys and crouched next to charlotte "hey little princess I got you some food will you come over and sit with me and Clarkey." Charlotte smiles and nods he stands up and they walk over to were Clarke sat and charlotte sat down in front of her Bellamy handed here the plate of food then he sat down next to Clarke and she leaned against him and they ate together in peace everyone watched the two leaders carefully but nobody dared to say anything because they didn't want to ruin the moment of peace their leaders hardly showed true emotions to any of them but together they brought each other's feelings to the surface bellamy ran a hand across Clarke's shoulder and whispered something in her ear before standing up grabbing the three empty plates walking back to the dropship then to the center tent coming back out with his shirt on and his jacket in his hand Clarke grabbed charlotte and pulled her into her lap and bellamy held his jacket out to her and she wrapped charlotte in it as bellamy sat back down and watched Clarke with charlotte and when the little girl yawned Clarke looked up at him and he nodded picking up the little girl from Clarke's arms and took her into the center tent laying her on the small bed he put together in the corner and he covered her up then stepped back out to tell miller who was on the next guard rotation Clarke stood from her seat by the fire and walked toward him miller nodded confirming that he understood and bellamy turned to Clarke with a smile "hey princess." He slipped a hand around her waist pulling her against him he leaned down and laid his forehead on hers and they heard quiet gasps and squeals from the fire and a couple groans signaling that someone most likely lost a bet then the whispers floated over raven was the first they heard "now didn't I tell you Finn they are perfect together." Then Lincoln's grounder girlfriend Octavia laughed "come on guys how could you not notice that right away you skaikru are oblivious." Lincoln chuckled softly "so naive I saw it when they first came to the trishana camp they never moved more than a few steps away from each other the entire time." Bellamy smiled and Clarke giggled softly she pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him eliciting more squeals and groans from the people at the fire she pulled back and grabbed his hand pulling him into their tent._


	4. Chapter 4

**Two lonely hearts chapter 4**

 _She pulled back and grabbed his hand pulling him into their tent…_

 _Bellamy chuckled following after her through the tent door she dropped his hand when he reached the door and he pulled his shirt over his head and shrugged off his boots Clarke let out a choked back chuckle and sat on the bed slipping off her shoes and slipping into Bellamy's old shirt he smiled "I love that color on you princess." She smiled and he added "but you know where it would look even better." She leaned back on the bed propping herself on the pillows "oh yeah and were would that be bell huh." He crawled slowly up the bed next to her and pulled her into him run his hands over her hips and whispers in her ear before kissing her neck "the floor." She gasps as he works his lips down to her collarbone he smiles against her skin before bringing his lips up to hers she rolled on to him pulling the shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor she leans back down hands wandering over his chest her lips following suit when her hands reach his belt he lets out a strangled moan and his body betrayed his strength when his pants tighten he moans softly "Clarke." She pulls his belt free he grabs her hand "hey princess wait." He sits up and slips his shirt over her head "I heard something outside be right back." He stood and tightened his belt Clarke's eyes widen and she wraps a fur around her shoulders and grabs Bellamy's pistol from the side of his bag and pulls him back towards the bed stepping behind him she slips the gun in his back "you be careful okay bell." He turned to her and kissed her forehead "always princess." he grabs another gun and puts it in her hand "you keep our little one safe okay." She nodded "I will." He slipped silently out and Clarke stepped closer to charlotte's sleeping form Clarke kneeled down next to her she ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead she listened intently to the sounds outside the tent and heard Bellamy whisper to someone a few yards away "hey miller everything okay out here I heard something." Miller replied as the sound came again "I think an animal got in it sounds small." Millers light shone against the tent screen "bellamy it's outside your tent… god what is that thing." Bellamy raised his pistol "it's a cat I think…shoot it." Clarke heard a gun go off then the sound of bellamy swear the noise was at the door of the tent Clarke raised the gun to her shoulder like bellamy taught her and waited the creature slipped in and Clarke squeezed the trigger and the creature went down bellamy rushed in as charlotte woke up she screamed when in reaction to the gun fire and Clarke dropped the gun rushing to the little girl who had burst into tears she pulled her into her arms "shh its okay little bug it's okay your safe." bellamy was torn between the creature and the two girls he called in miller "miller take care of that will you." He approached the two girls Clarke slowly calming charlotte down by humming and rocking her back and forth he kneeled in front of them and looked at Clarke she nodded moving charlotte in her arms so she saw bellamy he ran a finger over her cheek "hey little princess don't cry please don't cry." charlotte reached out to him sniffling he grabbed her out of Clarke's arms and smiled "your strong little one nothings gonna hurt you." Clarke looked up at Bellamy "well we probably should tell everyone what the gunshots were about." He nodded and she slipped into her jeans his old shirt hanging off one shoulder she followed him out of the tent everyone was already out of their tents looking around for any danger bellamy sighed and passed charlotte back to Clarke and approached the head of the fire pit Clarke sat back and watched he cleared his throat "okay sorry to wake everyone an animal got trapped in the perimeter we took care of it." his voice carried over them calm and firm and everyone relaxed he looked back to Clarke fire burning in his eyes he looked forward "Clarke took care of it, so everyone can go back to bed relax you all have the okay to sleep in tomorrow do to this see you in the morning." He walked back to Clarke and charlotte he kissed charlottes forehead she was falling back asleep on Clarke's shoulder he smiled "your good with her to Clarke." She was bouncing the girl on her hip softly "bell I…"he stopped her "Clarke you did good…"he leaned closer and whispered "p.s. you with a gun mega hot." She giggled "oh really." He nodded "I want you bad… now." She grabbed his belt dragging him back to the tent she laid charlotte back down and the grip on bellamy's belt stopped she slid out of her jeans and her panties followed suit bellamy inhaled loosening his belt he walked towards her and pulled her by the waist and they did the deed (_ _ **well you know I aint going to go into details about it that's nasty**_ _) a short while later they fell asleep Clarke still wore bellamy's shirt and that about covers it… the 100 or what's left of it any way lived happily in their little corner of their world._


End file.
